Wanderlust
by Sleeping Moon
Summary: Even though he has obligations as a curse-breaker for Gringotts, Harry travels the world for an entirely different reason. Veela!Harry. AU.
1. Prologue

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Avengers **and **Harry Potter**. With permission from _criesofthefallen_ and inspiration from a chat with _hctiB-notsoB_, I have produced this piece. However, this is more or less a tester chapter. I hope everyone will be able to enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

* * *

In the twilight hours of Panagarh, a young man hummed softly to himself as he sat on the edge of a rickety roof in over-sized clothing and a pair of mismatched socks. As much as Harry would like to go inside and sleep, he was not feeling well. Was a wrackspurt playing tricks on him? He waved his hands around the contours of his ears before a pair of jade eyes blinked. _Perhaps they are bothering the people who are sleeping in their shacks?_

The wizard shrugged his shoulders before he averted his gaze to the skies above him; although he has traveled and sought shelter in many towns and villages, the solace Harry found in the constellations was unparalleled_. If only she was here to see them._ _What these stars truly look like outside of a city._ The heartstrings of the dark-haired man tightened at the thought of his friend.

_Luna. _

For as long as Harry could remember, Luna had been by the wizard's side with quirky riddles and provided comfort when the death of Sirius devastated him. In addition to her skills as a makeshift journalist for the _Quibbler_, the grey-eyed girl was proficient in sorcery and leadership. Being held hostage in the Malfoy Manor and still have enough energy to fight the Death Eaters served as a testament of Luna's courage and perseverance. But her role in Harry's life became pivotal when he fell into a tango of restless nights and mood swings.

While Ron and Hermione believed that the change in their friend's personality was a result of post-traumatic stress disorder, the blonde-haired witch thought otherwise. After much speculation and with some help from the Ministry of Magic, Luna discovered that Harry's symptoms were not related to his participation in the war; according to the ancestral archives of the Potter family, James was _not_ a pureblood wizard. He was born as a half-veela. Therefore, that meant that the evergreen-eyed wizard had inherited the same blood that ran through his father's veins, but only a quarter of it.

But the solution to his problems did not help Harry at all; it only added fuel to the fire when the raven-haired boy marched into the Headmistress 'office and demanded an explanation from the portrait of a man with a long beard and twinkling blue eyes. "My boy I honestly did not know that your father was a half-veela," said Dumbledore softly. "And if there was a possibly, I would not have seen it as clearly you did when you met Miss Delacour and her sister."

"What?"

"You see Harry, the powers of a veela become more evident as they mature from a young child into an adult. This is an obvious fact for a_ female_; in your case, the signs have not been apparent until now. But maybe it is because that the wizarding world has not seen nor heard of a male veela. Perhaps you should pay Miss Delacour a visit and discuss it with her?"

And that was what Harry did the very next day. Although Professor McGonagall was skeptical with having him leave in the middle of the school term, she agreed to let the evergreen-eyed boy go to Cornwall as long as he would complete his Transfiguration homework and send them to her by owl post. Shortly after writing a note to the Delacour-Weasley family, Harry left Hogwarts without a moment's hesitation. It did not take him very long to arrive at the Shell Cottage with his Firebolt. But what caught the dark-haired wizard off guard was the sight of Luna walking with Fleur and her husband Bill on the beach.

"Fleur informed me that there have been quite a few selkies swimming in this area, so I have come to investigate and see if I can write an article on them for Daddy." said the grey-eyed girl, as if that explained everything before she skipped towards the Shell Cottage, leaving Harry alone with the couple.

But it wasn't easy to explain to Bill or Fleur what had happened to him since he last saw them. After all, the dark-haired wizard couldn't just say that there was a part of his heritage that Dumbledore did not know about in a casual manner; the ties that veela share with their spouse and loved ones are strong but sensitive. And quite frankly, Harry did not want to be on the receiving end of Fleur's anger. "Dumbledore had no idea that your father was a half-veela, eh?" asked the young woman with a quirked brow.

The raven-haired boy nodded.

" Then you can not blame him for not knowing about that particular nature of your father, Harry. I may have my grandmother's blood but even she nor I have not heard of a male veela. Still, it is a good thing that you have come here when you did. If you had waited any longer, then your instincts would have driven you to seek out your soul mate."

"_Soul mate_?"

"All in good time, Harry. Everything will be explained in good time."

For the month, the dark-haired wizard stayed in one of the rooms at the Shell Cottage and was tutored by Fleur. Although the lessons that she had given him were proper etiquette and meditation, the latter of the two was pivotal to Harry; if he could not control his temperament, there was no telling what he might do to the people around him. Hell hath no fury than the scorn of a veela. And throughout the time he had spent with the couple, Luna stayed at the Shell Cottage for three weeks. But she kept in contact with Harry by owl post for the rest of the month.

Time passed.

At the age of nineteen, the emerald-eyed wizard became a revered Curse-Breaker and traveled the world. Despite the fact that Harry had originally wanted to pursue the career of an Auror since his fifth year, the stories that Bill had told him during his stay at the Shell Cottage gave Harry an optional occupation. After all, if the Boy-Who-Lived was going to work in the wizarding world it should be something he enjoyed.

Yet here he was, sitting on the edge of a rickety roof in a small village with a pair of mismatched socks and over-sized clothing. Although the dark-haired man was in India to uncover hidden treasure from a temple, Harry has an alternative agenda. He is looking for the powered root of aphsodel and fangs of a Chizpurfle. As simple as it was to brew the Wiggenweld Potion in the dungeons all of those years ago, finding the ingredients was a challenge. But Harry was willing to risk it.

He was willing to do anything to bring Luna out of her coma.


	2. Chapter One

Even though the prologue of 'Wanderlust' was more or less than a tester chapter, I honestly could not believe all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts that came through my inbox for the last few weeks! I would like to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for turning this experiment into an ongoing story. Unfortunately, even though I had intended to publish this chapter yesterday, I had participated in **Black Out**. In order to perserve the rights to write stories, I did not log on, read, or review any stories on this website. Please spread the word and prevent from purging the stories of authors who have worked so hard on them, only to have them disappear without any notice!

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Avengers **and **Harry Potter**. I have read and been influenced by a chapter from the story _Chance Encounters_ and I have talked with the author of _I See The_ _Moon_ about this story over a chat.

I hope everyone will be able to enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

* * *

A bead of sweat trickled down his face before Bruce wiped it away with the back of his hand. Although he had become accustomed to the sporadic climate in the country, the man was more than relieved to be out of the sun when he crossed the platform of the Howrah Station. While some of the train stations sheltered travelers from the sweltering heat, Bruce did not mind the temperature as much as he needed to board his train in a timely manner.

He had been in staying in the city for less than five days, but the reason Bruce was leaving Howrah is because he had heard through the grapevine that strange men had been spotted in the area. While tourism is commonplace in Howrah, what made Bruce think twice about staying in the city for another day was the fact that these strangers were looking for 'the other guy'. And this usually meant that _they _had been able to sniff him out again.

Before he lost himself completely in his thoughts, a lick of precise English rang through the train platform. This made Bruce tense and on alert; with the men on his trail, he did not know how to distinguish a stranger from a military hound. From the corner of his eye, he saw a small group of men surrounding one of the benches. But the unfortunate recipient of the verbal abuse was not visible.

"I do not know what you gentlemen want from me," the voice said, "Nor do I understand what I have done to earn your anger."

One of the men spat at the speaker in Bengali. "Don't you dare try slither your way out of this, boy! I know you have taken treasures from our ancestors. You and your people have no right to remove what belongs to us!"

"Sir, please I-"

Try as he might not to listen to the conversation that was bouncing throughout the train station, Bruce's compassion welled up inside of him; he _wanted_ to help him. But how could he do that without drawing any attention to himself or the men that who were eager to put Bruce in a cage?

"Mark my words Englishman; the crime you have committed in this country is unforgivable. You will pay the price that has befallen upon you by the gods!"

The dark-eyed scientist almost jumped out of his skin when he heard simultaneous strings of loud crackling. _Did they bring weapons with them in case whoever they confronted did not heed their_ _warning?_ However, when Bruce turned around the men were nowhere to be seen; and the bench that they surrounded was empty.

The man ran a hand through his hair as he felt a migraine submerging. _I should've taken an aspirin before I left the hotel this morning, _groaned Bruce as the pounding inside of his head grew stronger. _Then again, the other guy would have probably spit it out_. Although he didn't object to some of the vitamins Bruce took on long travels, there were certain kinds of medication that the other guy refused to ingest; and one of them was aspirin. But before his train of thought could venture any further, a silvery voice blew across his ear.

"Boo."

Bruce squawked in surprise and almost jumped three feet in the air. When the grey-haired traveler turned around with narrowed eyes he was a bit taken back with the appearance of a young man, possibly no older than twenty-five or twenty-six standing behind him and…staring at his ear?

"I apologize for startling you sir," he said softly, "But I noticed that there were quite a few wrackspurts hovering over your ear. They make your head fuzzy and cause you to do silly things," he shrugged his shoulders. "But I guess it is better to have a wrackspurt near your head than a nargle. They're nasty little buggers."

Bruce blinked dumbly at the young man who startled him for a moment before he gave him a small smile."Um, Thanks. I'll keep that mind." _Wrackspurts? Nargles? What is he talking about?_ The green-eyed stranger returned the scientist's salutations with a smile of his own. "You are quite welcome. I am happy to help a fellow traveler. Might I inquire your assistance?"

"Okay…what is it that you need my help with?" Even though the young man honestly seemed to be no more than an innocent bystander in a train station, Bruce had to be careful; and quite frankly, he did not want to be locked up in a cage again.

"Do you know when the next train to Delhi will be leaving tomorrow? I left my ticket in Panagrah and I haven't been able to get a hold of a train schedule. I tried to purchase a ticket for today's train but they," The raven-haired stranger pointed at the ticket booth with a frown, "Are completely sold out. It must be the work of the nargles again!"

Bruce started at the young man with befuddlement for moment before he shook his head in disappointment. Even though the appearance of the jade-eyed traveler had oversized clothing that hung over his shoulders and wore bottle-capped earrings, the scientist had no right to judge him like that; especially since he was no better than the young man who stood in front of him.

"Sir?"

"Ah, right, you wanted to know what time the train for Delhi was leaving. According to the schedule, this one," Bruce pointed to the train that he was supposed to be boarding in fifteen minutes, "Will be leaving here shortly. It'll probably be back around eight o'clock tomorrow morning."

The young man nodded at the grey-haired traveler. "Thank you very much. I'll just wander around the town and come back here to sleep. Please have a save journey and be wary of the wrackspurts." Turning on the ball of his heel, the poorly stitched satchel swung from side to side as the raven-haired stranger began to walk off.

xWx

_So much for being able to get on train this afternoon_, thought Harry glumly as he walked down the steps of the train station. _I knew I shouldn't have stayed up last night decrypting those documents I got from that tomb for Griphook. But I certainly did not expect for those men to make an appearance and threaten me. Especially since that Muggle was right there in plain sight. _Although his occupation in Gringotts was to retrieve the treasure and send it to the goblins for safekeeping, there were also magical people who did not appreciate the presence of a Curse-Breaker in their country.

Grave robbers.

But as fortunate as he had been so far not to encounter any of them in his travels, Bill had always told Harry to be careful whenever he came to an unfamiliar part of the world. Despite the fact that it was his job to preserve the history of ancient wizards and witches, grave robbers saw Curse Breakers as a cogwheel in the machinations of a potential profit. But it would take more than Bengali profanity and spitting to drive Harry out of the country; he had a job to do and he was going to finish what he started, damn it!

Before he waved his hand to catch a nearby taxi, a familiar voice asked Harry to wait. The raven-haired wizard turned around and blinked in surprise. The Muggle had followed him.

_Why?_

"A train going to Delhi will be leaving soon. I've purchased a large compartment for the journey but," The bespectacled man licked his lips nervously. "But you are more than welcome to come with me. If want to go, that is."

* * *

**Review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter Two

Here is the next chapter! I had planned to update the story a lot sooner but I was on a small vacation and went tubing up at the Rainbow River in northern Florida. Plus, I had to double check my notes on the culture and customs of Delhi as well as the facts on Bruce Banner. Nevertheless, listening to the soundtrack of the Hunger Games and watching clips from the Avengers movie on Youtube has given me the creavity and inspiration for this installment of _Wanderlust._

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Avengers **and **Harry Potter**. Nor does she claim ownership over the alias that Bruce Banner it is the property of Stan Lee and **Marvel** comics. The same applies for the song featured in the story, but I am curious to see if you guys will be able to figure out the title of the song! I hope you will enjoy the small excerpt of Harry's veela nature as much as I have writing it!

I'm looking forward to your feedback!

* * *

When Harry lived with the Dursleys, he was ordered not to make his 'freakishness' known to strangers; this rule applied strongly if he was taken out to public areas when none of the neighbors were able to watch the emerald-eyed boy. But even if he behaved and nothing unusual happened, Harry would be locked up in his cupboard without a meal for the rest of the day because Dudley or Uncle Vernon always found a way to get the wizard into trouble.

Through the abuse he had endured from them until they were taken into hiding, Harry had learned to be cautious around people who were a potential threat; this attribute became prominent as he drifted towards the front lines of the battlefield. And yet here he was traveling to Delhi on a train with someone he had just met at the station in Howrah.

The traveler in question was named Bruce Roberts. When the two of them gave each other a proper greeting, since they had literally only ten minutes to board the train, Bruce introduced himself as a retired scientist who helps children that are in dire need of medical assistance. Although the curly-haired man did not voice the reason why he had left his line of work, Harry sensed the anxiety in Bruce's body language and turned the conversation upside down: "Have you ever traveled to Romania, Doctor Roberts?"

The scientist stared at him for a moment before he shook his head. "No, I haven't. Is Romania a nice place Mr. Potter?"

"I do not know; Romania was one the places I was thinking about going to if I have any time off from traveling to excavation sites but some unexpected business came up so I have to spend it here doing paperwork before reporting back to my supervisors. Then again, why in the world would I want to go to a country that is crawling with dragons?"

"…Romania has _dragons_?"

The emerald-eyed wizard nodded. "Oh yes. There are quite a few species of dragons in Romania, Doctor. There's the Norwegian Ridgeback, Common Welsh Green, and a Ukrainian Ironbelly. I'm not too fond of the Hungarian Horntail though; it's got a nasty temper. Anyway, it's been a while since I have heard from Charlie so I do not know if the Sanctuary has expanded its research facility." Bruce almost lost his grip on the makeshift toiletry bag, "T-There is a research facility for dragons, Mr. Potter?"

"Of course there is a research facility. How in the world do you think Charlie and the other dragonologists are able to study them and prevent their extinction? Romania isn't_ just_ well known for having vampires, Doctor." Harry replied in surprise, as if what he said to the befuddled man explained everything.

But it didn't.

xWx

Bruce let out a small sigh of relief as he scooped some of the running water in his hands and threw it onto his face. Even though the scientist was content with being able to clean himself in the bathroom, the conversation he shared with his accomplice contiued to rattle inside of his head. A research facility for _dragons_? A _Hungarian Horntail_? When he brought the young man on board, Bruce honestly did not know what to expect from a complete stranger; Especially if that person in question who was, well, a bit weird.

The dark-eyed man blinked at his reflection at the mirror for a moment before his head in disappointment. _How I can say something like that when it is obvious that I am the only one here who isn't normal?_ Bruce thought bitterly before he grabbed a towel that was sitting on the toilet. _In comparison to Mr. Potter, I'm a ticking_ _time bomb. _Since he had been exposed to high levels of gamma radiation, Bruce made absolutely certain to keep his distance from everyone. And even if he did break Harlem to stop an experiment that went haywire, General Ross was not going to give up on capturing neither of them until they were locked up in a cage with wires attached to their bodies.

Just thinking about his one-time benefactor irritated Bruce, though the doctor knew that mulling over memories from the past would not resolve any of the problems he had right now. Plus, the destruction of the Radjdhani Express was the last thing he wanted to add to his resume.

_But I will able to be trust Mr. Potter with my back if the 'other guy' decides that he wants to come out and play?_

Since Bruce had conversed with the green-eyed traveler, he was beginning to wonder if stepping out of his comfort zone to help a complete stranger would backfire on him. For all Bruce knew, the story about a sanctuary and research facility for dragons in Romania was a psychological tactic to make him believe that the archaeologist had a loony personality until the scientist dropped his guard completely. A low growl rumbled in the back of Bruce's throat before the blood in his veins began to slowly boil without his realization. _I am not going to be played for a fool. Not like last ti-!_

**Little man.**

Bruce's eyes momentarily widened in horror as he felt the other guy eagerly push through the mental barrier that he had created when he hid in Columbia. _No! You are not coming out dammit you are not coming out here nor now! _The doctor's grip on the sink tightened as he and the Hulk began to fight for control over his body.

**Smash! Hulk smash little man!**

_No! You are not taking over dammit so why don't you just shut the fu- _But before the dark-eyed man push his concentration even further towards the rage of the monster inside of him a soft, clear whistle broke through the psyche of both the 'other guy' and Bruce.

**_Huh?_**

Even though their battle of domination excommunicated themselves from the rest of the world, the vibration of the sound rang loud and clear. And as their curiousity and caution grew, so did the volume of the whistle.

Without even realizing that he was half-dressed or that he still had a beard of shaving cream on his face, the dazed traveler closed the bathroom door behind him and began to walk. Bruce needed to know who was whistling, who was _singing _for him. But most of all, he wanted to mend the notes of the melancholic requiem and cradle them close to his heart. As the tune grew louder, Bruce became excited. He was close! He was close to finding out who was calling out to him-

"Doctor? What's the matter? Are the wrackspurts making your mind fuzzy again?"


	4. Chapter Three

For the readers who are curious about what song I used in the last chapter, it is called "Rue's Whistle Song" from the Hunger Games soundtrack on Youtube. This chapter is dedicated to _hctiB-notsob, _who has helped since the two of us discussed our ideas for the Harry Potter and Avengers archive. I thank her and the readers from the bottom of my heart for supporting _Wanderlust_ with reviews.

And just like everything here, with the exception of the Elixir of Orpheus, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Avengers, The Hunger Games, **and **Harry Potter**. Looking forward to your feedback!

* * *

Harry's brow crinkled in concern as his bottle-green orbs met the glazed stare that danced in Bruce's grey eyes. "Doctor Roberts?" When the physicist did not provide an answer to the wizard's question, Harry stood up from his seat and waved his hand in front of Bruce's face. A few minutes later, the raven-haired man tried to communicate with his companion again. "Doctor Roberts?" Unfortunately, Harry received nothing from the dazed traveler.

A low grumble vibrated in the back of his throat before Harry spun on the ball of his heels and pulled out his poorly stitched satchel from underneath his seat. "Bloody wrackspurts," The wizard growled as his nimble fingers fished through the compartments of ancient leather, "Aren't there any other blokes on this train that they can bother?" After spending a few minutes of rummaging through the satchel, Harry found a small vial of smelling salts.

_When in the world did I get this stuff?_ Harry pondered in mild surprise before he shrugged his shoulders. _Oh well, waste not what not, _the wizard opened the cork of the vial before he walked over to the dazed Muggle and held it under his nose. _I just hope this works; I don't think the doctor would appreciate if I boxed his ears or try to scare the wrackspurts away like I did at the Howrah Station_.

The dreamy expression on Bruce's face soon became distorted when he let out a sneeze. Harry smiled triumphantly as he removed the smelling salts from his Bruce's nose and sealed it shut. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Doctor." The physicist blinked groggily before his grey eyes widened in shock, realizing that he was not where he was supposed to be.

"M-Mr. Potter, why am I in the train compartment?" Harry frowned at the usage of formality that emitted from Bruce; he really did not being referred like that. But since when it was his right to correct the quirks of his companion?

"I can ask you the same question, Doctor. But, er, why don't you get changed first and wipe off some of the shaving cream," Harry raised his index finger from the bottom of his chin to the tip of his nose. "Then maybe you can tell me what the wrackspurts have done to you?" Bruce's ears darkened into a shade of magenta before he stuttered in agreement and stumbled out of the train compartment.

_How odd_, thought Harry as he put the vial back into a compartment of his satchel, _While it is true that the wrackspurts have a tendency to circle around people's ears and make their minds fuzzy, Luna never told me in her letters that it would affect the Muggles so much .Maybe there is a different type of wrackspurt in India? _The wizard pondered for a moment before he shook his head._ No, that can't be it; if that was the case, Xenophilius would have already written an article about them in the _Quibbler_. Aside from the wrackspurts, I can't think of anything else that might have caused the doctor to act the way he did. Unless. _

Harry weaved his fingers through the fabric of his shirt as irritation and horror dawned onto the young man._ Shit. I'm going into heat!_

When a wizard with the blood of a magical creature in their veins transcends out of their adolescence, they would venture into a season of copulation or 'heat'. Depending on the control they have over their instincts, the wizard can either ignore these urges or indulge them. In Harry's case, the raven-haired man cannot have a one-nightstand and expect the 'heating' stage to end then and there. He has to have an emotional connection and the utmost desire to share everything he has to that person; in other words, Harry cannot do anything until he finds his soul mate.

But as silly as it may appear or sound in the eyes of the Muggle world, the conditions of Harry's veela nature were true. It was not something out of a harlequin novel. If the wizard did not heed himself to his instincts and have sexual intercourse a complete stranger in his bed then Harry would have been bound to that person for the rest of his life. In addition, he would succumb to grief and die from the loss of his soul mate.

But if Harry's feral nature does detect an eligible candidate to be his soul mate, then the blood of the wizard will whistle or 'sing' to that person until he or she are in the presence of the quarter veela.

_But if I'm going to be entering the 'heating' season soon, _Harry thought as he sank into his seat_, why the hell would my veela nature call out to Doctor Roberts? I've only known the man for a less than a day! _The emerald-eyed traveler ran a hand through his untidy black hair and groaned in frustration._ And since I am traveling to India this year, it is a possibility that some of the wizards in Delhi have been affiliated with magical creatures. But if that's the case then I am going to tread carefully. There's no telling if the person I am talking to is just a Muggle…or a wizard who is eager to get into my pants._

After he shoved the satchel underneath the seat, Harry picked up a leather-bound notebook and began to write.

**August 4th to 8th 2008**

**After I completed the excavation in Murud with the German Curse Breakers, an owl came by my hotel and delivered a letter from Gringotts. Griphook is traveling to Delhi for three days, meaning that I have to go to the city and pick up whatever money I will get for busting my ass in the heat. But as much I need the gold for necessities, I hope that he'll bring a letter from home with him. It's been almost a month since I received any news on Luna's condition from Rolf. According to the Potion books I borrowed from one of the Germans, Dietrich, I only need a few more ingredients for the Wiggenweld Potion but sending it to Rolf will probably be delayed since it needs to boil for seventy-two hours. In the case of the Elixir of Orpheus, I have obtained three-fourths of the stuff needed to brew it. **

**However, this serum will act as a last resort because the Potion calls for three drops of veela blood; my blood. Should the Elixir bring Luna out of her coma, the spiritual bond she has with Rolf will shatter and be replaced with mine. Until that time comes, I will place my hopes in the Wiggenweld Potion. Luna will wake up; she has to. And e****ven though Rolf has given me permission to use the serum if there isn't another way to bring her back to life...****I don't think I could do it.**

**But it's been three months she fell into her coma. From the last letter Rolf had sent me, it has been determined that the cause was from her being bitten by an animal; or to be more precise, the venom from a rare snake. And the Healers at St. Mungo's aren't exactly a patient lot since they apparently overlooked the punctured marks on Luna's hand. Their excuse was that they were barely visible. Bullocks. **

**PS- I was able to hitch a ride to Delhi with a Muggle named Bruce Roberts. He seems like a nice person, even though it has become obvious that the heating season is close. Karma is a bitch. **

Satisfied with his entry Harry snapped the journal shut and closed his bottle green eyes, immediately succumbing to the invitation of a light sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

I would like to thank everyone for their support and feedback on the last installation of _Wanderlust_. Although the action in the story has yet to begin because I have three years worth of background information to provide for the readers before I can get started on the timeline of the Avengers, I still can't believe that the number of reviews have skyrocketed to unexpected porportions. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter as much as I have writing it. **As far as the relationships Harry will have each of the Avengers are concerned, please send your suggestions with your review. I will be able to recieve them a lot faster through this method.** I might have one of the superheros fall in love with Harry, but right now it is too soon to establish that factor of the story right now. **If you wish to see the implications of a romantic relationship with one of the Avengers in the story, please also include it in your feedback.**

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Avengers **and **Harry Potter**. The asterisk in the following paragraph represents the currency of India: Rupees. According to the times table on the website, the price that is mentioned translates to $1.21 in US Dollars.

* * *

By the time Harry had roused from his slumber, Bruce had already purchased a couple of bags of banana chips and water bottles for them. The physicist smiled sheepishly at Harry before handing him a portion of the rations. "Sorry; this isn't much but this was what I could purchase. I don't usually carry a lot of Rupees with me." The sleepy wizard stared at Bruce in mild surprise. "You didn't have to get me anything, Doctor," Harry yawned as he accepted the banana chips and water with gratitude, "But thank you. May I ask how much did it cost for the food?"

"The total was around 65, maybe 67 Rupees*. Why?"

Harry hummed in contemplation before he excused himself and walked out of the compartment. From the corner of his eye, Bruce saw a small bag tucked inside the archaeologist's hand. Maybe Harry was going to find the trolley and purchase something else? A small frown twitched the corners of Bruce's mouth. Maybe he should have waited until Harry woke up before he bought them food. After all, the curly-haired man had no idea if his companion even liked banana chips.

A few minutes later, Harry confirmed Bruce's suspicions; when he walked back into the small room, the young man was carrying a large bowl in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. He even had silverware and napkins tucked in the pocket of his shirt! But before Bruce could say anything to Harry, the raven-haired loony handed him the steaming dish.

"Even though I am grateful that you went through all of the trouble of purchasing food for me, I still have to finish some paperwork before we arrive in Delhi," Harry said as he got himself comfortable on the upholstery, "But since you have been kind enough to let a complete stranger share your train compartment with, the least I can do is bring you a bowl of prawn curry."

Bruce sputtered in disbelief at Harry before he turned his attention to the food that was in front of him. "Y-you bought me prawn curry? But this is the most expensive dish on the menu! I can't accept this!"

The jade-eyed archaeologist frowned at the physicist. "Yes you can. Besides, how long has it been since you have had a good meal much less a bowl of curry? I have enough money to buy you something," Harry gestured the coffee mug that was in his hand, "And a cup of hot chocolate for me."

"B-but Mr. Potter-" Before Bruce could argue any further with his companion, the raven-haired man gave him a pointed look. "If I were you I would start eating the food Doctor. If it were vegetable curry, then it wouldn't be so bad if it got cold. But as far as the prawn is concerned," Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I don't think I want to know."

The physicist blinked at Harry for a moment before a small smile twitched the corners of his mouth. _This man, this loony archaeologist, is certainly a strange man. He wears a pair of bottle caps for earrings, claims that there is a sanctuary and research facility for dragons in Romania, _Bruce unfolded his napkin and thanked Harry for a spoon the raven-haired man handed him. _But I guess beggars can't be choosers, eh?_

xWx

Shortly after he had finished the bowl of Goan cuisine Bruce fell asleep. But since the train would be arriving in Delhi for another hour and a half, there was no harm in letting the man take a small nap while Harry finished his yearly assessment. When it came to their nature, the employers of Gringotts were more concerned about the treasure Harry had brought to them instead of clothes that were on his back. And while it was true that the goblins were an avaricious folk, the raven-haired man had earned their respect through a decade of hard work.

But as far as the documentation of his travels and the inclusion of valuable items he had excavated, Harry was not the type of wizard to sit in a chair and write everything down with extensive details; that quirk belonged to Hermione Granger and no else. _Unless she somehow managed wrangle Ron into doing it too, though it's highly unlikely_ _because he disdains doing paperwork as much as he didn't like to write essays when we were in school, _thought Harry as he dove into a compartment that was stitched onto his satchel. _But then again, it has been a while since I have talked to either of them. Maybe Ron is still angry at me because I didn't marry Ginny? _

A few minutes later, the raven-haired man pulled out a silver pocket watch that was crafted in the shape of a barn owl. Upon closer inspection the piece was missing one a sapphire stone from one of its claws and had a vertical crack on the branch it was perched on. The antique had been a Christmas gift that Harry had received from Luna and Rolf; it was the last present he received from either of them since she fell into a coma. Harry hummed softly to himself as his bottle green eyes stared at the small hands of the clock before he closed it with care.

_I have about an hour and twenty minutes until the train is in Delhi. Looks like I had better finished the assessment or one of the goblins will deduct a Galleon from my salary._ Taking out a quill and a bottle of ink, Harry went to work.

xWx

By the time Bruce and Harry arrived in Delhi, it was four o'clock in the afternoon. While the jade-eyed wizard already made reservations at a hotel, his friend did not have any place to stay for the night. When Harry offered to share his lodgings with the physicist, Bruce politely declined the invitation. "I appreciate everything you have done for me Harry but I will be able to find somewhere to stay before the sun sets. "

The raven-haired man stared at Bruce for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if you do not want to share a room with me tonight, would you be all right with sharing a cup of tea sometime tomorrow? I am supposed to meet one of my superiors in the city about my yearly assessment. I enjoy your company Doctor; but I do not know where or when which country he will send me to. I'd like to at least spend a little more time with you before I leave. "

But when Bruce stuttered to the young man with bottle green eyes that he provided Harry with little to no company at all since the two of them left Howrah, the wizard pinned the physicist with a small frown. "You should not talk about yourself like that, Doctor. I have met quite a few people in this world that would rather spend their time and money on themselves than use that time to help others who are in dire need of help. And as I have said before, I enjoyed your company. "

"T-then how will you find me?"

"I have my own way of doing things, Doctor. Please be safe and watch out for the wrackspurts," Harry hummed softly to himself before he held out a hand and gave Bruce a small smile. "I shall see you tomorrow, then?"

The curly-haired physicist stared at Harry in bewilderment; even though he had learned from his experience that no one should judge a book by its cover, the archaeologist who stood in front of him was an aloof character with a distinct air of dottiness. Still, it would be nice to talk to Harry again before he traveled to another country, but one that was desolate and did not attract a lot of tourists. Bruce nodded in agreement before he shook Harry's hand firmly. "I think I can arrange that somewhere in my busy schedule, Mr. Potter."

After a hearty bark of laughter and a few words of departure were exchanged between the two travelers, Harry and Bruce turned on their heels and began to walk in opposite directions; while the jade-eyed man walked towards the metropolis district of Delhi, Bruce began his journey to the slums.

Although it was more than likely that the wizard or the expert on gamma radiation would not be able see each other again because they have arrived in one of the most populous cities in the world, there was nothing wrong with having hope. After all, Bruce Banner and Harry Potter have proven to their peers and to themselves that they were able to overcome the obstacles that laid before them.

* * *

Please leave a review. Any feedback on this installation of Wanderlust will not only fuel the inspiration and motivation to continue this series, but they also help with my growth as a writer. Thank you!


	6. Chapter Five

I would like to thank everyone for their feedback from the last installment of _Wanderlust_. Because I have received a lot of suggestions on the implied romance between Harry and one of the superheroes, there will be a** poll on my profile** so that it can be finalized in a timely and organized manner. With the exception of the Elixir of Orpheus, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Harry Potter** and **The Avengers**. I hope you will enjoy reading this segment of _Wanderlust_ as much as I have writing it!

Please leave a review. Any feedback will not only fuel the inspiration and motivation to continue this series, but they also help with my growth as a writer. Thank you!

* * *

When Harry arrived at the hotel he had checked in a few hours ago, dusk had already fallen onto the metropolis. But instead of throwing off his dragon-hide boots in a corner of his hotel room and crawling into bed with a clean pair of mismatched socks, the wizard began packing. And since he had placed some of his most prized possessions in the moleskin pouch that dangled from his belt, it did not take the raven-haired man very long to find his toiletry bag or the extra quill pin he left on the night stand.

For any job in the wizarding world, there are pros and cons. As a Curse-Breaker Harry has the opportunity to explore the desolate regions of the world and unlock the secrets that the ancient magicians had left behind in stone tablets. In addition to traveling in comfortable clothes, the amount of paperwork that had to be completed throughout the year was minimal. But there was a catch: If his employers wanted the jade-eyed wizard catch an evening train to the capital of India, Harry had do it. If he had to return to London as soon as possible, there was no time to sleep.

Orders were orders.

_And yet I should have sensed something was not right the moment I walked into The Slippery Mongoose. That pub, _thought Harry as the raven-haired man walked down the flight of stairs, _was the rendezvous. With the exception of the other goblins, no one else could have known about my meeting with Griphook; it is classified information in the eyes of Gringotts. If a Curse-Breaker were to get permission from Silvertooth to examine my travel log, they still wouldn't have_ _gotten the information on the rendezvous. But that couldn't be the reason why would the Head Goblin would order me to immediately return to London on such short notice. _A small frown twitched the corners of Harry's mouth as he handed the befuddled lobbyist his room key and briskly walked out of the door.

_Something has happened since I left the country. The Head Goblin had better give me more than just a cryptic riddle to ponder on the journey back to Diagon Alley._ The emerald-eyed wizard for a moment before he swung his stitched satchel over his shoulder. _Doctor Roberts, I am sorry that I can not stay here and spend some more time with you like I promised. If anything, please be safe on your travels. And do watch out for the wrackspurts._

Harry smiled sadly at the memory of his grey-haired friend enjoying the bowl of prawn curry before his vision became clouded with ribbons of sound and color.

xWx

Given to the fact that he has already traveled through certain parts of India, it did not take a lot of energy out of the quirky wizard to teleport himself back to the alleyways of Panagarh. But since Inter-country Apparition has been outlawed by wizarding communities due to cases of extreme spliching, Harry could not use one of his main transportation methods on his journey back to London.

_Well, this isn't the train station but it will have to do for now._ Harry thought before a pair of bottle-green eyes swept the area with caution. _From what I can see, there isn't_ _anyone here_. _But since I am entering my 'heating' cycle, there is no such thing as being too careful,_ the raven-haired wizard slowly pulled out his wand of the hip holster and tapped his wrist three times. _Especially since I have not been confronted by another wizard who has creature blood in their veins. _Harry's tongue clicked in ancient Latin before a wisp of magic swept over his body and relaxed the tension in his shoulders_. Good. This alleyway is empty; a Supersensory Charm certainly has its uses. Hopefully, its effects will last until I get to the train station.  
_

But even though the train station was short walk from where he had Apparated and Harry was armed with a charm that allowed him to sense objects or people that were out of his line of sight, the jade-eyed traveler did not know how the wizards of India performed their magic or if their hostility towards foreigners equated the grave robber's strong dislike of Curse-Breakers. And compared to trouble Harry had been through prior to him working with the goblins, these problems were the icing on the cake. In retrospect, he had always told Hermione that he did not go looking for trouble; it would usually find him.

"And if this didn't prove my point, I do not know what else will." The emerald-eyed traveler grumbled as he glared at the sign that dangled over the ticket booth: **Sorry, We Are Closed. **

_So much for taking an evening train to Calcutta. It looks like I'll have to leave first thing in the morning instead. But should I try and see if I can use the Floo Network of this country to get back to London? _Harry blinked for a moment before he shook his head_. No, that won't work. If foreigners like me are not well-liked in India then there is no point in adding fuel to the fire, considering the strained, diplomatic relations that the magical community of this country has with the Ministry of Magic. _The raven-haired man straightened the strap of his satchel before he turned on the ball of his heel and walked down the stairs of the train station. _Even though Griphook has given me more than_ _enough money to rent a hotel room,_ _I'll take my chances at the White Elephant._**  
**

Fortunately for the raven-haired man, he had passed through this small town on more than one occasion to memorize the location of his destination. While the establishment has been prided itself on their delicate cuisine and homey atmosphere, the jade-eyed traveler knew that the local eatery served a second purpose to Panagrah. Much like a certain wizarding pub in Britain, the White Elephant acted as the gateway between the Muggle world and India's wizarding community. But since the true purpose of the pub was only known to the magicians residing in the small town, Harry still had to exercise caution. Especially when he talked to the landlord.

Unbeknownst to Harry, his physique was being monitored by a cloaked figure who stood against a stone pillar of the Panagarh Train Station. Although the lights flickered in the inky streets, the stranger could see the shape of the quirky traveler clearly. _Very_ clearly.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"


	7. Chapter Six

Hello, everyone!

Thank you for being patient with me on the development of this chapter. Although I had planned on publishing this installment of _Wanderlust_ sooner, I wanted to send my rough draft to someone who could proofread it and make sure I did not make any grammar or punctuation mistakes._ hctiB-notsoB_ edited and added ideas to this chapter that I did not ponder. Unfortunately, since I am enrolling into the fall semester at college this year, I will be spending most of my time studying than writing. But if there is time in between classes, I might be able to publish a chapter or two. It'll depend on how much classwork I have to do.

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Avengers **and **Harry Potter**. However, I am not the creator of the book cover for the story; it was drawn by a member of Deviantart that I found on Photobucket. Nor do I claim ownership over the information that was obtained from **Wikipedia** on an Indian dish called johl.

I look forward to the feedback on this chapter; I am glad I was able to publish this chapter for all of the readers on the night before my birthday. Enjoy!

* * *

After Harry paid the landlord and signed his name in a leather-bound book with a broken spine, the raven-haired man was escorted to his rental room. It was a lot smaller than the sleeping quarters of the Leaky Cauldron; but quite frankly, he did not give a damn. There was a bed to crawl onto and that was all Harry cared about at the moment. Unfortunately for him, his stomach begged to differ. "Thank you for loaning me a room on such short notice Nadhir," the jade-eyed wizard said to the landlord in Bengali. "But I have noticed that there were no customers in the dining room. Are there any eateries in the area that I can go to at this hour?"

"...The business hours here have changed since you were here last, Mr. Potter. I recommend the Lobster, or Soma's Kettle. They are a short walk from here and will stay open until late this evening. On the other hand, the former offers discounts on certain dishes but Soma's has a more diverse menu than the Lobster." Nadhir gave Harry directions to both of the restaurants and left the room.

Using the piece of paper he had received from the landlord, Harry followed the directions and walked through the doorway of Soma's Kettle. After he gave the hostess his name, Harry sank into a corner of the waiting room and closed his eyes. Despite the fact that he was used to traveling for sporadic periods of time, the jade-eyed traveler had a tendency to become lethargic if he was given a days' rest from the journey.

Ten minutes later, Harry's name was called and a waiter guided the weary wizard to an empty booth, before the young man handed him a menu. "Thank you for spending your evening with us, sir. My name is Ahi and I will be your server tonight. Our specials are listed on the front of the menu and there are no more discounts on wine or any other alcoholic beverages. What would you like to start with?"

"Could I trouble you with a cup of hot tea?" asked the emerald-eyed man with a tired smile. "I have traveled quite a bit today, but I must leave first thing tomorrow morning." Ahi nodded and jotted Harry's request on a pad of paper before he scurried off to the kitchen.

_And what a day it has been,_ the murky-haired magician thought as he looked at the menu. _While this was not the first time I had lost a train ticket and almost get stranded at the train station, neither was being confronted by a group of grave robbers an ideal wake up call. Doctor Roberts was kind enough to share his compartment with a complete stranger and I promised the man that I would spend more time with him because I enjoyed his company. But yet here I am, back in Panagrah and returning to London on the immediate orders of the Head Goblin._

Before his train of thought could venture any further, the waiter returned to the booth with Harry's beverage. "Here is your tea, sir. Do you need a few more minutes to decide or are you ready to order?" Harry blinked for a moment before he shook his head and handed the menu to the young man. "No, I am ready Ahi. I would like to have the jhol* and tomato chutney, please."_  
_

" An excellent choice. Would you be interested in having dessert or a cup of coffee later this evening, sir?"

"No, I am afraid not. But thank you."

The waiter hummed in understanding and disappeared into the back again, taking Harry's order with him. The jade-eyed wizard sighed softly to himself before he took a sip of his piping-hot drink. _Huh. This tea is a bit stronger than what I am used to having. Oh, well; the flavor has a bit of kick and it does not leave an aftertaste. But judging from the aroma, _Harry waved a hand over the rim of his cup and inhaled the scent, "This must be masala chai. In addition to its scent, the sweetener that was used to make had to be jaggery. Most of the rural areas in this country produce it, but I have heard that some of these eateries are able to purchase large quantities of jaggery, even though the process of making it is suppose to be difficult."

Just as he was about to take another sip of his tea, Harry's shoulders stiffened with alarm. _Someone is here,_ he thought as his dark green eyes swept through the restaurant. _But whoever it is, I do not think that they are very friendly._

Before he left the rental room the raven-haired man enchanted his pocket watch with an incantation known as Cave Inimicum. Even though it has been nearly a decade since the conclusion of the wizarding war, he still retained the reflexes of a soldier. While his friends saw his paranoia as another sign of post-traumatic stress disorder, Harry believed in preparation; it saved his arse on more than one occasion.

_And yet someone was able to penetrate the barrier. Is there a Death Eater hiding in this country?_ Harry blinked for a moment before he shook his head. _No, that couldn't be it. Kingsley told the Daily Prophet that the Aurors have been able to arrest the majority of Voldemort's followers and there have not been any complications so far. Or at least that was what Neville told me in a letter before he left the Ministry of Magic to become a teacher. Perhaps it is one of those grave robbers that confronted me at the train station? _The jade-eyed man growled in frustration and ran a hand through his inky hair.

_Fantastic. Not only do I have to return to London on short notice, but now there are men who are craving for my blood because I'm working in this country. Just bloody perfect._

xWx

A wry smile curled the corners of its mouth as Death watched the bright green eyes of its Master sweep across the restaurant. _He senses me and yet he cannot see me,_ the cloaked apparition thought with amusement. _This quite the play of irony; I had searched for his ancestor for many years but was unable to find him until he shed the 'gift' I gave him. And now, the tables have turned._

When the little wizard accepted his untimely demise at the hands of Tom Riddle ten years ago, Death knew that it had at last found its Master. Someone who found all of the Hallows and truly understood that there are worse things other than dying. And that person was none other than Harry James Potter.

But, as much as Death would like to present the Hallows to the raven-haired wizard, it believed the time to bestow its servitude was not right. In addition to avoiding the possibility that Harry would become overwhelmed by the circumstances, he has been able to take care of himself and tried to stay out of trouble. _Master is a clever one_, Death mused as it stared at the jade-eyed man through the edges of its tattered hood. _He has been able to follow the clues I have left him. The stories that surround the Elixir of Orpheus are truly the stuff of dreams. But since Master is seeking its ingredients, I suppose it shall be interesting to see if he will be overcome the trials that lie before him to save his friend. If he fails, will he succumb to despair and kill himself just as Cadmus Peverell did when he used the Resurrection Stone to revive his dead lover?  
_

With the sweep of its Invisibility Cloak, Death disappeared, leaving behind its befuddled lord on the plane of the living.


	8. Chapter Seven

Hello, everyone!

Thank you for being patient with me on the development of this chapter, especially since I have a small window of free time to write before I return to my studies and depart for an anime convention. But before the chapter of this story can begin, I have a small announcement to make; because I have created two potential plots for a summer project, the decision of either plot will be decided through a** poll on my profile** so that the results can be finalized in a timely and organized manner. Please cast your vote into this poll; any additional suggestions to these plots are wholeheartedly welcomed.

_The Gargoyles' Garden_, a** Harry Potter** and **Gargoyles** crossover:

Before she escaped the Ministry of Magic using the Floo Network in 1996, Bellatrix Lestrange curses Harry, transfiguring the Boy-Who-Lived into a gargoyle. What will happen Fred and George Weasley take their frozen friend to Manhattan under the pretension of opening another joke shop?

Pairings: Goliath/Harry, George/Elisa/Fred

_Jar of Hearts, _a** Harry Potter** and **Doctor Who** crossover:

Harry has lived through several years of war. At the end, when he has nothing to call home and a godson to raise, he isolates himself from the wizarding world. But does that include having a blue telephone booth crash into his living room? Probably not.

Pairings: 11th Doctor/Harry, Rory/Amy

With the exception of the Elixir of Orpheus, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Avengers **and **Harry Potter**. I hope you will enjoy reading this segment of _Wanderlust _as much as I have writing it! Please leave a review. Any feedback will not only fuel the inspiration and motivation to continue this series, but they also help with my growth as a writer. Thank you!

* * *

A small yawn vibrated in the back of his throat as Harry walked down the cobble-stoned streets of Diagon Alley. While traveling by train was all well and good, teleporting from the Place de la Concorde of Paris to his small flat in Castle Combe exhausted the raven haired wizard. Nevertheless, Harry was able to return to London earlier than he had expected and sleep for a few hours before puttering towards Gringotts in a groggy manner. _Even after all of the trouble that I have gone through to come back home, I did not receive any more information from either Griphook or the Head Goblin since the rendezvous in Delhi, _Harry politely waved his hand to a vendor who tried to sell the emerald eyed man a piece of fruit from his enchanted cart, _Nor have I encountered grave robbers who believe that I am "interfering with their god's eternal rest". But...what if the reason for my return to London is not related to my work as a Curse-Breaker? What if the reason behind all of this madness is Luna?_

Harry's heart lurched with fear at the thought of losing his friend; not by a flash of green light or a curse that would send Luna into the Veil, but to a sickness that motivated him to travel to the corners of the world and seek a cure. A cure that he was very close to finding.

The sleepy sorcerer shook his head vigorously. _Calm down Potter. Even if Luna is the reason why the Head Goblin summoned me back home, Rolf would have send me an owl and inform me of her condition before I boarded the train to Calcutta or arrive in France. However, regardless of the fact that Luna's husband did not notify me about her condition before I have left London...I can only hope that the Head Goblin will shed some light onto this matter.  
_

After he had spend a few minutes to collect himself, Harry pushed the bronze doors of Gringotts open and greeted the bank guards with a nod of his head. "It has been a long time since we have seen you Mr. Potter," croaked the wizard who stood in front of a snow-white marble pillar. "Where have the goblins sent you to this time? Austria? Germany?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, Mr. Collins." quipped the raven-haired traveler politely with a smirk before he swept across the marble floors of Gringotts, the ends of his tattered cloak billowing behind him.

"Even after all of the years that I have known Mr. Potter, I still don't know how he does _that_." wheezed Mr. Collins as he adjusted the sleeves of his uniform. "You and me both." agreed the younger wizarding guard before he absentmindedly twirled the Probity Probe in his hand.

* * *

"Mr. Harry Potter has returned to London and wishes to see you, sir. Shall I have him stay in the main lobby and wait until you are finished with the weekly calculations?" grunted Silvertooth as he stood in front of the Head Goblin's desk.

The beady eyes of the light-haired goblin peered over his horn-rimmed glasses and stared at his employee for a moment before he relinquished the quill that was in his hand. "Bring him into my quarters, Silvertooth; Griphook has completed the task that I have given him."

With a low grunt, the grey-eyed goblin bowed to the Head Goblin and toddled out of the office. A few minutes later, Silvertooth returned to his employer's quarters; right behind the hook-nosed creature was a shaggy-haired wizard with bright green eyes. The Head Goblin nodded his head towards the well-dressed employee.

"Dismissed."

After Silvertooth stepped out of the Head Goblin's quarters, the bespectacled manager of Gringotts Wizarding Bank turned his attention to Mr. Harry James Potter. "I trust that you received that the message from Griphook, Mr. Potter?" The raven-haired wizard nodded. "Yes; But I believe the message that was given to me was more of a cryptic riddle, sir."

"One can never be too cautious, Mr. Potter," croaked the light-haired goblin before he raised a bony finger towards a wooden chair that was seated in front of his desk. "you of all people should understand that more than anyone." Harry stared at the Head Goblin for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hm."

The Head Goblin raised a brow as he watched his employer...climb into the four-hundred year old antique bend his legs into a crouching position. Although the bespectacled creature and the rest of his employees respected Harry and his work ethics, the raven-haired sorcerer was...an odd man. Nevertheless, he was one of Gringotts' Curse Breakers.

And a crucial character in a prophecy that foretold the destruction of the world.

* * *

An additional sidenote: Even though Castle Combe is an English settlement with a population of 350, this village was a key location in filming Steven Spielberg's war drama production _War House_. I do not claim ownership over the information that is obtained from an article on **Wikipeida**.


	9. Chapter Eight

Hello, everyone!

Thank you for being patient with me on the development of this project. Even though I had planned to publish a few more chapters of _Wanderlust_ over the Thanksgiving break, my agenda got crammed with final exam preparations and drama that is called 'life'. Fortunately, I was able to pass all of my college courses with flying colors and have been given a small break during the winter holidays. With the exception of the Elixir of Orpheus, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Avengers **and **Harry Potter**. I have made a reference to the popular science fiction television series **Doctor Who**.

Can you guess what it is?

Allons-y!

* * *

"From the twenty-fifth day of April to the seventeenth evening of May in the year 2008, you were in Greece to investigate an island that was inhabited with 'living statues'. Is that correct, Mr. Potter?" the goblin asked as he leaved through the pages of an aged logbook. Harry nodded before he wiggled his legs slightly. "Yes. I was given the assignment not long after I had returned to London to deliver my report."

"What were the contents of that report, Mr. Potter?"

The raven-haired sorcerer slide his eyes shut; he _really_ needed to take a nap when he returned to his hovel. "Er, the American branch of the Wizarding Historical Society requested an extra pair of hands to inspect the artifacts that had been imported from an excavation in South America. I was given the assignment because several of the Curse Breakers were in Bosnia. Shortly after I had confirmed that all of the artifacts were safe, I was invited to a party by the Director. "

"And did you accept this invitation?"

"Yes_." _

The barrage of questions and answers continued for over an hour. Even though the avarious gleam in the Head Goblin's eyes did not bother Harry in the least when he gave extenstive details on the welfare of Gringotts patrons, the wizard became hesistant to discuss the events that had transpired in Greece. But as the Head Goblin went over the information that had been etched into the logbook he began to understand why this wizard, who had fought with Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, why he had been reluctant to divulge any more information on the 'Lonely Maidens'.

He was being cautious.

When Griphook assigned the investigation to Harry, an annual internship program had taken place in the wizarding bank. As a respected member of the community and Gringotts, the raven-haired sorcerer was obligated to have one witch or wizard accompany him on an excavation so that they will understand the fundamental basics of their chosen career. But because of his ignorance and bad luck, the investigation of the 'living statues' had nearly killed both Harry and the intern. Of course, the goblins could care less about the welfare of a wet-behind-the-ears brat; all they cared about was the treasure that the green-eyed man was suppose to bring back from the island. But instead of receiving silver coins or jewelry that was dipped in gold, the accountants of the bank were given a spun-glass spherical object for all of their hard work. Harry had returned from Greece with a prophecy. Even though it was the green-eyed wizard who had brought the misty orb to the hook nosed creatures, it had been taken to the Department of Mysteries for further inspection.

A pair of silver orbs peered at the slumped shoulders of the raven-haired sorcerer as the Head Goblin handed Harry a piece of parchment. "During your excavation in the eastern continent Mr. Potter, I have recieved an owl from Auror Granger. You told her very forcefully that you wanted the plain simple truth. No hints or evasions on the contents of the prophecy before you left London. Is this correct, Mr. Potter?"

Harry wrinkled his nose in confusion before he leaned in and grabbed the parchment from his precarious position. "Yes; As you well know, sir, people have kept secrets from me. Secrets that could have saved Sirius. Save Fred and Remus and Tonks," The wizard's bright green eyes glowed with sadness as the memories of his loved ones flooded his subconsious. "Nevertheless, if there is one thing that I can not stand, it is being kept in the dark. Whether it is to protect me...or to prevent from knowing the truth."

The raven-haired man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he examined the letter. "In all honesty, sir, I thought you had brought me back to London because you had received news from Rolf."

"You know perfectly well that Mr. Scamander would have contacted you first before sending an owl to me or any of the goblins, Mr. Potter. He knows how close you were with his wife in school. She was your comrade; a member of Dumbledore's army." The corners of Harry's lips twitched into a small smirk as he raised his head and met the goblin's apathetic gaze. "I see that you have not forgotten the band of brats who stood up against Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries, have you sir?"

The Head Goblin snorted. "Only a fool could forget such a thing."

"I suppose..." Harry drawled before he averted his attention to the parchment that was in his hand. But when the green-eyed man finished reading the contents of the letter, the small smirk twisted and tightened into a frown. Harry looked up from the parchment and stared at the hook nosed creature. "...If this is a joke from Auror Granger, sir, I am _not_ amused."

"The letter has remained untouched since it had arrived in my office, Mr. Potter. And we both know that Auror Granger does not mix pleasure with business," said the light-haired miser cooly, "Nor does she lie about a matter that is as serious as _this_." Harry scowled at the Head Goblin before he averted his bright green eyes, now dark with disbelief and anger, to the parchment that lied in his hand.

**LIGHTENING STRIKES UPON HIS HAND**

**HIS EMERALD EYES COLD AND DEAD**

**HIS HAIR IS AS BLACK AS NIGHT**

**HE TAKES THE WORLD WITH HIS MIGHT**

**TO CLEAN THIS UNHOLY FIEND**

**IN ANCIENT MAGIC HE SHALL RELEASE**

**SYMPATHETIC TO HIS CRUSADE**

**THE GODS LEAD UNHOLY AID**

**NONE SHALL SURVIVE THIS DARKEST NIGHT**

**FOR AT LAST THE DARK LORD SHALL RISE**

* * *

Please review! The compliments and criticism strengthen my growth as a writer and the inspiration that is essential to the continuation of this series.

I hope everyone will have a safe and wonderful Christmas this year. Although there is very little I can do to help them financially, this chapter is dedicated to the victims of the Sandy Hook tragedy. No family should suffer the loss of a loved one when the tidings of great joy are near. May God watch over and guide them.


	10. Chapter Nine

With the exception of the Elixir of Orpheus, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Avengers **and **Harry Potter**. Enjoy and let me know what you think of this chapter!

* * *

"Now that you have read the contents of that letter, Mr. Potter, what are you going to do? Will you stay here in London and continue to perform your duties as a Curse-Breaker, or will you take a leave of absence and run from the law?" asked the hook nosed miser as he folded his bony hands and stared at the young man. Harry blinked at the silver-eyed goblin for a few minutes before he turned his attention back to the letter that was in his hand.

He had known Hermione Granger and her husband since they were children. But even though Harry did not have the luxury of visiting either of them because he bounced from country to country, the bushy haired woman could have at least had the common courtesy to personally contact him as soon as possible. Not write everything down on a piece of parchment and mail it to the Head Goblin!

_And since the prophecy has foretold that I will bring destruction upon the wizarding community as a Dark Lord, I have no doubt in my mind that someone in the department of magical law enforcement will leak this information to the press_,' Harry thought grimly, '_It would only be a matter of time until I am taken to court and tried for my "punishment"_.

If anyone questioned the magical abilities of the jade-eyed sorcerer, Harry would admit that he was a bit more powerful than any witch or wizard his age; however, since his lack of training and streak of luck were not taken into consideration by the people he had fought tooth and nail to protect in the war, there was no middle ground: Harry was either hailed as a savior and expected to fix everything, or as an object of fear that must be destroyed.

But before his mind could assimilate any more thoughts on the situation, a sharp jolt of pain struck Harry. Even though the scar on his forehead did not bother him anymore, the dark-haired traveler touched it out of reflex as he hunched towards the floor. The source of Harry's short-term suffering was in both of his arms.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Y-yes, sir?"

"If you are feeling ill, please leave the office and go to the bathroom. I will not allow any of your bile to desecrate the Persian rugs. If they are damaged by your incompetence to use personal hygiene, you will be responsible for paying the cleaning bill. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Potter?"

With a curt nod, the green-eyed wizard excused himself and vanished from the goblin's office with a loud 'pop. The bespectacled miser shook his head in disappointment before he unfolded his bony hands and began to calculate the amount of galleons that had been withdrawn from vault number two—hundred-seventy-four.

_Time is money, _the hook-nosed creature thought with annoyance as he placed a gold coin on the gram scale_. And I will not tolerate any time that has been wasted because a wizard cannot take care of himself. _

Drops of sweat trickle down the sideburns of his face as Harry ran into one of the bathroom stalls and locked it behind him. Before he could summon speak or even an inkling of a thought, another wave of pain washed over Harry's body. This time, however, it escalated to the contours of his back; or to be more precise, his shoulders. The dark-haired sorcerer hastily took off his shirt and threw it onto the ground, not caring if it got dirt on the pristine tile floors.

_What is happening to me?_

Since there was no mirror in the stall he was confined in, Harry reluctantly walked out of it to see his reflection in the mirror that hovered over the sinks. But when he turned the left side of his back to the mirror, the pain in both of Harry's arms increased tenfold. With blind determination and utter confusion, the wizard blinked back tears as he clawed his back. After a few minutes of struggling, Harry was able to pluck…_something_, out of his back. With a small groan, Harry held the object in front of him and his reflection. But what he had determined was the cause of his pain made the green-eyed man sputter with horror.

Nestled in between his thumb and index fingers was a small, black feather.

xWx

A half an hour later, Harry bolted out of the bank's double doors, catching the men standing guard by surprise. But before either of them could ask the dark-haired youth if he was all right, Harry disappeared into the streets of Diagon Alley. As he weaved through the mingling witches and wizards, fear and hysteria threatened to dominate his rational thinking.

Even though he had made himself a vial of calming draught and drank it before he left the goblin's office, what had happened in the bathroom haunted his mind; if anything, the feather reminded Harry he was changing. But for better or for worse, he did not know.

_How could this have happened?_ Harry thought. _I've only got a quarter of veela blood, and yet I'm sprouting feathers in the bathroom? When I was staying with Bill and Fleur, she told me that while some physical transformations may occur to wizarding folk who have a quarter of creature blood like me, I could not sprout wings or throw fireballs at anyone if I get angry._ _Should I send them a letter and inform Fleur about the feathers sprouting on my back and the pain in my arms?_ The jade- eyed sorcerer blinked for a moment before he shook his head. _No, I can't. When the _Daily Prophet_ gets wind about the prophecy, the Ministry of Magic will do everything in their power to prevent the community from falling into an era of mass hysteria. And knowing Auror Granger, she will not come after me unless she receives direct orders from Shacklebolt. Including the leave of absence that I took from Gringotts, I have less than two weeks to get out of Britain. The first thing that I'll have to do when I return to Castle Combe is to notify the landlord that I will be leaving England because of a 'job transfer' and fill out paperwork, _Harry grimaced at the thought of sitting at his desk and writing. _Even though I am technically going to become a fugitive on the run here soon, it has to look legit and throw some of the wizards off of my trail._ _It'll also buy me some time to complete the Wiggenweld Potion. I have most of the ingredients, but the potion must brew for seventy-two hours; if I'm lucky, all of the loose ends will be tied up in a week and I will be able to spend quality time with Teddy. Plus, I need to pay a visit to a certain little lady and her grandchildren before I leave the country._

With a small smirk twitching the corners of his mouth, the dark-haired youth ducked into an alleyway and disappeared from the wizarding community with a small 'pop'.

Harry James Potter was last seen alive on August 27, 2008, at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. In accordance to his testimony he gave to the local authorities, Rolf Scamander told Head Auror Hermione Granger that the person of interest gave him a vial of Wiggenweld Potion and simply left. That's all there is. There isn't anymore.


	11. Chapter Ten

Hello, everyone!

Thank you for being patient with me on the development of this chapter. Because I have been crammed with classwork, the time to post more installments of _Wanderlust_ will be slowed down even more in addition to the fact that I will be graduating from college in less than two semesters. Nevertheless, I am happy that this project is well-liked by many readers. With the exception of the Elixir of Orpheus, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Avengers **and **Harry Potter**.

Allons-y!

* * *

In the back row of a small plane that was en route from the capital of Greece to the city of Cusco in southeastern Peru, a reading light flickered off and on as the passenger wrote diligently in his leather-bound journal. Even though it was not unusual to a young man in his late twenties to be traveling the world for pleasure or business, Harry James Potter was a lot older than he looked.

With a satisfied groan emitting from his dry mouth, the dark-haired nomad closed the journal and gingerly tucked it away into a compartment of his backpack. While he had preferred to use the worn out satchel that the wizard had once carried during his days as a Curse Breaker, Zosima insisted that it was time for him to upgrade his traveling necessities.

_That old bat was so insistent on me getting more and more new stuff, even though I had been living with her and the rest of her clan for three years as an ignorant pupil of the veela arts_. A small smile twitched the corners of his mouth as Harry recalled the memories that he will carry with him on his never ending odyssey. Before he had left England and became a fugitive in the eyes of the wizarding community, Harry contacted Fleur and Bill through a two-way mirror he had given to the couple on his last visit to the Shell Cottage.

The wizard's supernatural blood was spiraling out of control; Harry needed to find someone who could help him control his veela nature before it became a hindrance. Fortunately for the Boy-Who-Lived, Madam Apolloine Delacour knew an old friend who could help Harry with his "problem". Her name was Zosima Papazoglakis; and according to Fleur's mother, she was a feisty and lovely woman of fifty-nine summers that has been the chieftain of the Grecian veela families for almost forty years.

After he had been given Zosima's contact information and delivered the Wiggenweld Potion to Rolf on August 27, 2008, Harry boarded a plane to Greece with only a Muggle passport and a handful of clothes that been stuffed into his satchel. Even though the green-eyed man had predicted that the Grecian chieftain would not allow him to stay within her domain for no more than a couple of weeks, the blonde- haired woman had no intention of letting Harry roam the world without being completely aware of the abilities that he possessed as a male veela.

According to the ancient legends of her ancestors, the male veela were creatures who were revered by their female counterparts and the humans for their musical talent. However, the male veela were also sought after for their beauty. And since the desire to have a male veela as an exotic companion burned brightly in the hearts of humans, these creatures were often captured and sold to men or women who could pay the price for such a magnificent "pet". Years of veela trafficking had been the sole reason why the number of male veela were driven to extinction, until Harry had entered Zosima's domain and pleaded for her help. Thus, the few weeks that the dark-haired nomad had believed he would be residing in the country expanded into three years.

And while there were more lesson of veela and Grecian etiquette to understand, Harry also had to learn how to adapt to the physical changes of his body, such as feathers that sprouted from his wrist to the tips of his fingernails, or shrink the obsidian wings on his back into a size that enabled him to slip on a shirt without ruining it. Even so, he was thankful for everything that the old woman and her family had done for him. In truth, Harry was sad to leave the people that he come to recognize as kinsmen; but given to his streak of bad luck, the green-eyed wizard did not want to take any chances and endanger Zosima or the other veela families.

But that did not necessarily mean that the Boy-Who-Lived could leave Greece with only a new traveling bag as a reminder of the trials and tribulations he had faced as a quarter-veela. Before he was driven to the airport by a taxi yesterday morning, Zosima and the Grecian veela families bestowed upon the green-eyed man with a reed flute; it was an instrument that had been used by the male veela for centuries to either enchant their audience with their sweet melodies, or drive them into the very depths of madness. And even the raven-haired man could defend himself if his wand was tossed aside in the heat of battle, Harry was not a pure-blooded veela. Therefore, the potency of his music was a wild card; it would either work splendidly, or send the green-eyed wizard to the nuthouse.

_But since I am no longer in the old bat's domain, there is a strong possibility that the law enforcement wizards from the United Kingdom will begin to track down my magical signature. However,_ a grim frowned tightened the corners of Harry's mouth. _As Mad Eye Moody had told me many times in the war, "constant vigilance, I say!" Even though the Ministry of Magic want to find and arrest me on trumped up charges in order to avoid a mass hysteria amongst the witches and wizards, their ties to other magical communities are fragile. __Knowing Kingsley Shacklebolt and Head Auror Granger, they will not take any risk of obliterating their foreign connections just to track down a common criminal like myself. For now…I will have to focus on finding the last ingredient of the Elixir of Orpheus: a rare plant that is grown in the temple of Coricancha. _Harry's hands clenched into a tight fist as his bright green eyes glowed with determination.

_Luna…if you can hear me, hang on for a little bit longer! The Elixir is almost complete!_

* * *

To all of my readers,

If there is someone who enjoys crossovers that feature Rumiko Takahashi's bestselling series _Inuyasha _and Yuu Watase's_ Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play_, I have recently published a story titled "A Bride in the East, A Groom in the West" under the crossover section between these two manga series. Please provide feedback on the aforementioned story, as well as this newest installment of _Wanderlust_!

Thank you!

Sleeping Moon


	12. Chapter Eleven

With the exception of the plot that is depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Avengers **and** Harry Potter. **Enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing your feedback in the form of a review!

Allon-sy!

* * *

A nervous sigh left the gamma radiation specialist before he averted his attention from a busy street corner to the bowl of _puka pikanti_ that sat in front of him. Even though he intended to board a train at the station and toddle off to a desolate village in the countryside, Bruce was trapped within the walls of a bustling metropolis until tomorrow afternoon due to track maintenance. And while the gray-eyed man enjoyed his solitude as a nomadic physician, Bruce did not want to leave the city because it made the 'other guy' tense. He was being trailed by espionage agents from Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, otherwise known as S.H.I.E.L.D., for the last four months.

_Here I thought that particular group was more interested in silencing the Iron Man's eccentrics than searching for an animal like me_, thought Bruce bitterly as he twirled his spoon. _I have already tried to end my life with a bullet to the head but the 'other guy' spat it out. Since then, it's been a never-ending game of cat and mouse between me and the government._ Before his mind could venture any further into the events that have transpired in the past, a silvery voice jolted the scientist out of his reverie.

"Is there something wrong with your lunch, Doctor? If it is too spicy for your taste, I could ask the waiter to send it back and you can order something else."

Bruce looked up from his Peruvian dish and gave the raven-haired man a sheepish smile before he shook his head. "Ah, no thank you Mr. Potter; the spice in this meal will be more than enough for me to ingest. There is no need to order anything else." The expert on gamma radiation bit back a chuckle as he watched the loony archaeologist scrunched his nose in distaste.

It's just Harry, Doctor. I feel like I'm back in school when you address me like that."

"Then call me Bruce."

Harry blinked at his guest before he nodded his head with enthusiasm, obsidian tresses bouncing from his loose ponytail. "Fair enough!" While the scientist's smile was hesitant, the archaeologist's grin was genuine; a far cry from the dreamy expression that Harry had worn since their train ride to Delhi. _Someone once said that 'Time is a dressmaker specializing in alternations'._ Bruce pondered as he watched Harry nibble on his exotic meal, a plate of guinea pig with rice and boiled potatoes. _I can say with certainty that Mr. Potter has changed a lot since I met him, but I do not think it has something to do with his new clothes_.

Three years ago, the raven-haired man was adorned in baggy clothing and mismatched stocks; the unusual attire was completed with a pair of boots and rusting bottle caps for earrings. But now, Harry wore a long-sleeved shirt that was dyed dark green and hugged the contours of his torso. Even though he was wearing the same traveling boots, the loony archaeologist wore slim-fitting black pants and a necklace with a radish-shaped charm.

When he arrived in Cuzco, the gamma radiation specialist was hell-bent on boarding a train that would whisk him away to an isolated providence; somewhere where Bruce could rest his weary bones for a little while until he picked himself up and muster all of the energy he had to hide from Nick Fury, the director S.H.I.E.L.D., and his posse. But he honestly did not to cross paths with the loony archaeologist. Especially since Harry had left Delhi an hour after the two of them had arrived at the metropolis.

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"I...I am sorry that I was unable to keep my word and visit you when we were in Delhi; I really am." The wizard's bottle green eyes darkened with sadness as Harry recalled the promise he had made to his friend. While it was true that he had known the grey-eyed scientist for no more than a couple of hours, Harry was drawn to Bruce's quiet intellect; as was the gamma radiation expert to the raven-haired man's work as an archaeologist. Or so that was what Harry had led him to believe.

Bruce blinked in surprise at his companion's apology before he waved his hand back and forth in an attempt to let bygones be bygones. "Do not worry about it, Harry. You had to leave Delhi because your superiors wanted you to return to their office as soon as possible, right? You were only doing your job."

"But that doesn't make me feel any better, Bruce! When I make a promise to someone, I do not go back on my word," The weary traveler locked his gaze onto his companion's startled grey orbs. "Plus, I was not summoned back to Gringotts because of some paperwork. My boss, the Head Goblin, had been concerned about the time I have spent on my…pet project."

"…Your 'pet project', Harry?"

The dark-haired Curse Breaker nodded his head. "Yes. After I turned eighteen, I underwent…certain changes. I had mood swings on a daily basis, and would lash out at any one who pushed me over the edge. But despite the…unfortunate symptoms, a good friend of mine stayed by my side and made sure that I kept a tight leash on my temper. Her name was Luna Lovegood; quirky, but a damn good zoologist. She even had the opportunity to be a guest speaker at an environmental conference in France," A wistful smile twitched the corners of Harry's mouth as he remembered the bright expression Luna had worn when she and Rolf informed him of her good fortune over a butterbeer. "But even though we have kept in contact with each other through letters, Luna left London to go on a three month expedition in the Balkan Mountains. However...something terrible happened to her when I was in Egypt."

The physicist stared at his companion with uncertainty and confusion dancing in grey orbs; the faraway expression on Harry's face darkened into a grim frown. Bruce did not want to upset the traveler, much less initiate the man's...breathtaking temper. He chose his next words carefully as he addressed the archaeologist in a soft voice, his body becoming rigid with caution.

"What...happened to your friend when you were in Egypt, Harry?" Bright green eyes locked onto the scientist's face before the traveler exhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. A few minutes later, Harry resumed his tale.

"She got bitten by a venomous snake, Bruce. Although it is not uncommon for mountainous regions to be inhabited by dangerous animals, this paricular species had remained unknown to society until four years ago. In any case, the project I had attempted to pursue was studying the snake first-hand."

" 'Attempted'?"

"Yes, attempted; when Luna was transferred to the intensive treatment wing in St. Mungo's there were scientists and zoologists lining up outside her room to 'examine' her. Though if you ask me, they were simply curious as to how the venom of a rare snake could make someone fall into a coma. I tried to help her in my own way, and they were not paricularly happy when they found out that I had dug up some information on the species before any of them had a chance to start searching."

"What were able to you discover about this snake?"

"Unfortunately, there was very little to go on when I began my search; In the end, all I was able to find on the snake was a local legend. According to the villagers, the animal itself was supposedly the incarnation of an evil god that enjoyed carnage a bit too much for his friends liking. And that any one who had been bitten by the snake would suffer the same pain as it had when the deity lost its human form," Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Try as I might to dig up any more information from the locals in Serbia and Bulgaria, there was nothing else to go on with the snake itself. However, I was able to find a formula that might reverse the effects of the venom."

Bruce blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, it is called the 'Elixir of Orpheus'; I know it is a very unusual name for an antivenom, but I had heard through the grapevine that it had certain...components where it can reduce the low blood pressure and possibly revitalize in the reticular activating system," Harry smiled bitterly. "Though as I have said, these are rumors; that does not mean it will work. And Zosima told me flat out that I shouldn't be looking for something that does not exist."

"Zosima?"

The raven-haired archaeologist nodded his head. "After I had been given a paid leave by the Head Goblin, I traveled to Greece to search for more information on the Elixir of Orpheus, where it had supposedly originated from. While I was there, I became acquainted with Zosima through a family friend; she was a professor in biomedical engineering and had been an ophiologist for almost thirteen years."

The gamma radiation expert frowned in contemplation. "But if she had studied snakes for as long as you say, then surely she heard about what happened to your friend and had some idea about the enzymes that were inside the venom?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. "If that was the case, then Zosima wouldn't have told me anything until her hypothesis was tested numerous times and confirmed her research with colleagues."

"So...you do not know if there is a way to help your friend?"

xWx

Harry blinked owlishly at his companion for a moment before he turned his attention to the Peruvian dish in front of him and sliced the meat in quarter sized peices. _I have been as honest as I can be with this man. Should I tell him about "Amrita", the formula that is Zosima's life work? I know...feel that I can trust this Muggle with just about anything, but I must remain vigilant. It is bad enough that I am on the run from the wizarding law enforcement for a crime I have not committed, much less act on in the near future because of a prophecy. Still...I know what it is like to being lied to; it isn't a pleasant feeling. The last thing that I want to do to Bruce is deny him the truth. And yet..._

"Harry?"

The green-eyed man snapped out of his reverie and locked his gaze onto the scientist's concerned expression. Sighing softly in the contours of his distressed mind, Harry found his voice again and began to speak. "There...there is something that might bring Luna out her coma, but I have to perform more tests on it before I can present it to the doctors at St. Mungo's and Rolf, Luna's husband."

"Really? What is it?"

Before he could utter an answer to his companion, Harry heard a shriek. It thrummed in his ears and vibrated throughout every nerve in his body; at the moment, the murky-haired wizard knew something was not right as his gloved hands curled into fists on either side of his head.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong?!"

"-Need to go."

"Huh?"

"Bruce, we have to get out of here. Right. Now."

* * *

Wow, it is hard to believe that it will a year in June since I published this story. To be honest, I did not think that _Wanderlust_ would garner so much attention from writers all over the world, much obtain the highest legacy stats for a plunny that I had been dancing in the back of my head after I saw the **Avengers** movie last summer.

260 **reviews**

167,578 **viewers**

83 **C2 Communities**

775 **Favorites**

1,576 **Alerts**

To all of my readers, thank you very much for your feedback and support. It is truly appreciated. By the time this story has reached its conclusion, I hope the number of reviews will reach a thousand. If it doesn't, then it doesn't. I am just happy to be able to write a story that puts a smile on the readers' faces, whether it is cheer them up on a bad day or simply because the chapter was good and they want me to update soon.


End file.
